


With Chocies

by Marianokasa



Series: Eren X Levi mpreg series 2 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie is Back, Cute, Desire, Eren is just full of surprises, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Mina and Marco Titans?!, Mpreg, Multi, Oh My God, Protectiveness, Rescue, Titan Shifters, shots fired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After freeing Eren, Levi and the squad comes face to face with one person they thought that she was sealed in crystal. Sequal to With Reaching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Chocies

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter again because I didn't know what to do with Annie, Reiner and Bertolt. My friend gave me this idea so I like thank my friend Mark for this idea. Enjoy!

They couldn't believe it. She's alive. ALIVE. " How are you alive? You were sealed in a crystal for how many damn years!" Mikasa snarled. She had her blades out and was in front of Eren, Armin, and Levi. Reiner and Bertolt went by Annie's side. She smiled and laughed."Ha...haha...ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. You are fools........ FOOLS!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA." Sasha, Historia, Hanji, Moblit, Jean, Connie, Armin and Eren stared at her in disbelief. "She is way crazier than Hanji. " They thought. "She is way crazier than me!" Hanji thought. All of a sudden, the wall behind the three criminal titan shifters broke by Titans Marco and Mina. "Oi Marco! Mina!" Eren yelled. The two titans looked at Eren. "Könntest du Annie , Reiner, und Bertolt nehmen ? Nicht wie essen sie, aber greifen sie nicht zu hart , aber genug, um sie gefangen zu halten.(Could you take Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt? Not like eat them, but grab them not to hard, but enough to keep them trapped.)" They both nodded and grabbed Annie, Reiner and Bertolt. " How?-" Armin started. "What language?" Levi budged in. "I am just full of surprises ya know?" (Shots fired! Well to Eren.) They all know that Eren will tell later sinice they are in a middle of a situation. "Let's get of here. I think the castle is gonna fall." Hanji said. "Yeah." Jean said.   
\---------  
They all made it out of the castle and went through the woods with Marco and Mina. "Eren." Connie said. " Hmm?" "What are we gonna do with the three of them?" They looked at the three criminal titan shifters. "Take them to the walls." Sasha came up to Eren. "What about Marco and Mina? I there anything we can do for them?" Eren nodded. " Hold on a second. Armin! Hanji! Can you tie up Annie, Reiner and Bertolt?" They nodded and did so. Marco and Mina lied down, facing Eren. Eren touched the titans' heads and light appeared. Out of the necks were Marco and Mina themselves as humans. Historia and Jean grabbed both of them and placed them in a ccart where they can lay down. " We could use that for titan shifters who can't revert to human." Hanji said. Levi nodded at the idea. "Yeah, but after he delivers the baby." Mikasa added. Eren nodded. They all countinued back to the walls.   
\----------  
It took a whole day to return home, have a trial for the three criminal titan shifters, and picking up the quadruplets. The three were placed in prison and help humanity if they like it or not. Eren was at home and relaxing on the couch after he got rescued. Levi was tucking their kids to bed. Eren closed his book he was reading when e felt arms wrapping around his stomach. "Feels good to be back, huh?" Levi said as he sat next to him. "It sure does." They both kissed and fell asleep on the couch, never letting each other go.

**Author's Note:**

> I am gonna be busy tomorrow again because I have a scale test to do, but I will try and get the chapter in on that day. Next chapter soon!


End file.
